This invention relates to an infant comforter that is fitted at the foot end to a crib mattress by boxing the two corners at the foot end. When the full length of the free edge at the foot end of the comforter is elasticized, as in the hypothetical Hester/Deutsch combination which is discussed in detail later in this specification, it is drawn under the corners of the mattress to which it is fitted. By this means the foot end of the mattress is secured from slippage. Its removal from the mattress requires a vigorous tug far in excess of any force that an infant is capable of exerting. Normally, a strong tug with one hand assisted by a coordinated peeling action with the fingers of the other hand of an adult is required so as to minimize the possibility of tearing the fabric by tugging alone.
The Hester/Deutsch comforter, strongly anchored to the foot end of the crib mattress with its free edge tightly tucked under the mattress presents an asphyxiation hazard for an infant who crawls head first under the comforter to the foot end. It does, however, reduce the hazard of asphyxiation by entanglement of the head of the infant in a loose comforter.
It is an object of this invention to provide security against the hazard of entanglement in a loose comforter as well as security against the hazard of asphyxiation at the foot end of the tightly fitted comforter which has limited air permeability.
This objective is achieved by an improvement of the hypothetical Hester/Deutsch combination comforter, having a free edge extending from a first seam in a first boxed corner to a second seam in a second boxed corner, wherein only a limited central segment of the free edge is elasticized. This limited central segment terminates 11/2 inches .+-.1/2 inch inboard of each of the first and second seams.